My Time Is Now!
by samrinho
Summary: After years of neglect, struggling to get the love of his parents to no vain, startling discoveries are made before and during his sixth year. His parents do something that will lead him down a difficult path and a reason to prove his worth... R
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**  
****Godric Hollow (1981)**

"Lily you had better hurry up before we are late for the order meeting." James yelled as he paced around the living room. Looking at the seated Peter Pettigrew he asked him while worry was evident in his face "Are you sure you are going to be alright?" "You don't have to worry i am going to be fine since this house is under the Fidelius charm you-know-who can't get here." the rat faced man answered his best friend while he had an odd look in his face. 

Before going down stairs to join her husband James, Lily stepped in to the room where her two baby boys were. Looking at the oldest boy who was born at exactly midnight, she could see that he was currently sitting in his crib looking at her with his green eyes and had messy black hair, he was known as Harry James Potter. Moving her gaze towards the youngest son, born a minute after his elder brother was born, who was deep asleep and had red hair and brown eyes and a pudgy nose was known as Mark Evans Potter. Kissing both of them on their foreheads she left the room and went down stairs to join her husband.

Once the Potters were gone Peter touched his dark mark on his left hand to signify to his Lord that the Potters were gone and since he had already given him the location of where the Potters were he knew that The Dark lord would be here shortly.

With a loud crack the Darkest Lord in over a century, The one and only Lord Voldermort apparated right in to the living room breaking all the protections kept there. Rushing to his Master, Peter Bowed and kissed the hem of Lord Voldermort. Looking at the cowardly man with his crimson eyes he asked him coldly "Where are they?"

Whimpering slightly Peter managed to say "Upstairs my lord." Moving swiftly with Pettigrew at his heels he left the living room and made his way up stairs and into the second room. Opening the door Voldermort sneered at the sight of the two children, one who was supposed to create his downfall.

Moving towards the cribs in the dark room he could see a figure of a boy sitting in his crib. Not bothering to even catch a glimpse of the child properly he took his wand out and pointed it at the child who was sitting in his crib Sneering at him he shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" before he even had a chance to react Voldermort was hit with his own killing curse after it rebounded from the child.

Peter who had just entered his room in time to see the Dark Lord cast the killing curse and get hit with his own curse after it had rebounded. Seeing that his master had been torn from his body and all was left was a pile of ashes and his wand, he grabbed Voldermort's wand and apparated away from the ruined home caused by the rebounding killing curse.

**Later**

The Potters returned with Dumbledore to the remains of their cottage after the order meeting was interrupted when James felt the wards had been broken. Peter, a close family friend, had been left to care for the boys, as he was not a fan of parties. There was no sign of Peter (the traitor) as they took the two small boys from the smoldering wreck that seemed to be filled with heavy signs of dark magic being used and probably the reason for wreaking the room.

Dumbledore inspected the two boys, looking at the magic aura surrounding them. He noticed that the magic came off in strong waves from the bundle named Mark while Harry's aura was almost not visible. He also noticed that Mark had two cuts on his right cheek that formed the letter 'V' which also seemed to be giving out waves of light magic and also small waves of dark magic. When he looked at Harry he noticed that he had a lightening scar on his forehead with this knowledge, he deduced, without a hint of a doubt, and that Mark was the boy-who-lived.

The jagged 'V' scar on his right cheek which seemed to be giving out pure dark magic and light magic while the lightning scar on Harry seemed to be giving out dark magic but not as strong as the 'V' shaped scar on Mark. Shuddering slightly he put Harry down quickly and focused on Mark's 'V' shaped scar which reminded him of the prophecy line this added to his theories credibility. 'He will mark him as his equal'.

The line from the prophecy surely that was a clear sign, and wasn't the 'V' a symbol for Voldermort? The lighting bolt scar on Harry's forehead was probably a backlash from the powerful magic released by his twin after he had wounded Voldermort but he would have to be kept away from his brother to prevent him from growing jealous of him. Dumbledore talked to the Potters for a moment and the three figures disappeared with their bundles.

Later that night, as soon as the aurors had been informed of what happened and a man hunt for Peter Pettigrew the secret keeper for the Potters and a servant for Lord Voldermort had been organized. Dumbledore then explained the situation to the Potters and what might have possibly happened while seated in the sitting room of the Potter Mansion. James and Lily Potter were happy and proud when told that one of their sons had defeated Voldermort and now they would be targets of attacks from the remaining deatheaters and that it would be of high importance that they remain in hiding until the remaining deatheaters were caught.

They also discussed the future plans for the-boy-who-lived, Mark and that should he first perform any bout of accidental magic Dumbledore was to be informed so as to start to train him as early as possible after requesting their permission Dumbledore then took out his wand and cast a tracking and a health monitoring charm on Mark Evans.

While on the same topic he also mentioned to the Potters about the fact that he had noticed dark magic pouring from Harry's scar which might have occurred during the magic backlash when the killing curse rebounded. On hearing that they might have a son that might possibly turn dark or influenced by the dark arts James face turned in to disgust and Lily's face turned in to horror.

Sirius and Remus arrived at their friend's house just as Dumbledore was on his way out. After the two marauders had been told of what had happened Remus growled in anger after hearing Pettigrew betray them to you-know-who. After a few drinks and jokes the tension in the Potter mansion that was palpable at first had reduced and they all relaxed a little bit and even Sirius and James started playing with Mark while abandoning Harry in the the basement where they ordered one of the elf's to take care of him.

Right after leaving the Potter Mansion, Dumbledore apparated to the ministry of magic and went to talk with the minister while feeling a lot more happier and younger than he had in the recent years. It was later that night when the wizarding world was informed that Voldermort had been defeated by Mark Evans Potter 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' after the killing curse had rebounded from Mark and hit Voldermort when he had gone to kill the Potters, the whole wizarding world raised their toasts to Mark The-Boy-Who-Lived.

It is very interesting how Dumbledore gauged who the boy-who-lived. If he had look more closely at the auras, he would have noticed two distinct things. The first being that Harry's showed signs of magical exhaustion, which usually appeared after a powerful spell was performed. His aura was not weak, just drained. The second thing he would have noticed is that the magic Mark was radiating was not his own, but rather the result of being at a place where a powerful spell was performed. If he had inspected the bodies of the two boys more carefully, he would have noticed two more rather significant things.

This being that Harry's scar was the result of a magical spell while Mark's was not. It is a pity Dumbledore missed these facts, as it would prove very harmful to his plans in the future and also to the wizarding world.

**AN**: I am looking for someone who would be interested to beta my stories. If you are interested lemme know.


	2. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Chapter**

Realizations

1986  
  
A six year old Harry Potter sat on his bed in the basement. The basement was his bedroom for as long as he could remember. In fact he could hardly remember ever getting a birthday present from err... the Potter's 'he couldn't and will never call them his parents after what they were doing to him'.

Rubbing his tear stained face he picked up one of the books that he had nicked from the Potter's library and started reading. Since Harry was living in the basement, he had asked the house elves to decorate his room. Once it had been a dingy and damp place to live but now its walls were painted in sky blue color with a green carpet covering his floor. There had been no windows in the basement but the house elf made sure to keep for him and it was filled with sunlight every sunrise and sunset.

**1990**

Harry was currently ten years old, he was outside in the forest near his house. Currently he was practicing his wandless magic skill that he had discovered he was able to do it since he was eight years old. On top of that he had asked some of the house elves to teach him elf magic, even though this was extremely difficult and more exhausting than wandless magic in fact it was rare for a wizard or a witch to be able to perform elf magic.

Looking back at the Potter's house, he could still recall all the birthday presents that he had received from the time he had been able to remember. He was sure that all the presents he had received were less than six in total. He could still remember the man called Remus who used to give him presents but he stopped when he reached the age of seven years old while at the same age his so called brother had began his training with the help of Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus and the Potter's.

Thinking at the man that was named his godfather; Sirius Black, he disliked that man who acted like an eleven year old kid. All he could think about were pranks; prank this, prank that, blah blah. The so called godfather of his was yet to give him a single present.

As he thought of Mark, his twin brother who had grown up to be as arrogant as anything and on top of that he had become quite round from getting all the attention, unlike Harry who was lean and he had avoided keeping his hair like the way Mr. Potter did, instead he had let it grow and it was now past his neck. For as long as he could remember Mark seemed to love one thing when with Harry and that was getting him in to trouble.

Mrs. Potter had given birth to a girl a year after the demise of you-know-who, she was named Rose Potter, she was an identical copy to Mrs. Potter with the exception that she had brown eyes instead of green. After her birth, that was when Harry had become invisible to the whole family. He couldn't remember that last time the Potter's called him by his first name, all they used to call him with was either _'You' _or _'Boy'._

As his thoughts shifted to the Potter's parents of the so called 'the-boy-who-lived' Mark Evans Potter and sadly his parents too, he couldn't help but remember back to when he was eight years old he over heard his parents conversing about him and his brother. They were talking about the Potter Heir, they both did not want him to be the Potter Heir, since he was the elder one they figured they had to do something about it, and they were planning on making Mark to be the one to have the honor of being the Heir to the Potter family fortunes.

A s soon as Harry heard that, he went to the Potter library and searched on what it would mean if his parents his parents removed him from being the Potter Heir and placed Mark instead. He was dismayed to see that the only way to do that was either to disown him 'which he (Harry) was sure they had planned on doing that' or if the elder child died then the second in line would become the Potter Heir.

Not liking any of them, Harry had to wait when the Potters went to one of the balls that they usually get invited to. As soon as they went to the ball, he flooed to Diagon Alley and went to Gringots Bank where he opened an account under the name of _**"Sam Fisher"**_, well first he had to do a blood test to confirm that he was the real Harry Potter.

During the blood test it was found out that he was an Heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He was shocked and so was the goblin that was performing the test on him. Even though he was told that he did not need take money from the Potters, he figured he may as well punish the Potter's by spending the large amount of money that he would be withdrawing from their accounts.

Once he was done with that he was told that once he reached fifteen years of age he would be able to inherit from the three founder's accounts. Before he left the bank, he instructed the goblins that at the end of every month; ten thousand galleons were to be deposited to 'Sam Fisher' account from his trust vault since the trust vault worked in such away that; should it be emptied then it would refill itself from the family vault.

But things had gotten worse for Harry when Mrs. Potter had given birth to two identical twin boys. Jimmy Evans Potter and Henry James Potter, after there birth Harry was forbidden from being near the other children despite the fact that he practically lived in the basement while his brothers and sister enjoyed the luxury of having their own bedrooms. One thing that he was allowed to do was have dinner with the whole family of the Potter's, he suspected that he was only allowed to be there so that they could keep an eye on him.

Since the day of the demise of you-know-who, James Potter was a junior auror in that time, had gotten various promotions until now he was the Head of the Aurors , he wasn't the only who got promotions, it seemed being a father of the-boy-who-lived meant that you had connections in the ministry and it only showed that being a close friend to the Potter's had its advantages as the pea brained Sirius Black had been promoted to the position of the Assistant of the Head of Aurors.

As for Lily Evans nee Potter she worked part-time at the ministry. Since the manipulative old man Albus Dumbledore had offered her the position of being Muggle Studies teacher, she had become excited and she promised the old man that she would take that position when Mark was to start his first year at Hogwarts.

Focusing his attention back to what he was doing, not getting the expected results he stood up and made his way to the Potter Manor, as he entered the living he was surprised to see a large gathering of people. Wondering what the occasion was he passed through the crowd of people and made his way in to the kitchen grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice he downed it in a single glass.

As he made his way out of the kitchen he saw some reporters taking pictures moving a little closer he saw the whole Potter family with the exception of him of course being photographed. As he stood there staring at them. Suddenly he saw the Potter's best-friends. The Weasley's, Black, Lupin and others he did not know them, joining the Potter's. With a bark like laughter Sirius spoke out _"Okay guys we_ _are ready for another round of photographs since the whole Potter family is here." "Indeed my boy, its time like these that we are brought together in happiness and spiritually. We should all spend time together as much as we can as I fear that Voldermort '_gasps could be heard all around the room'_ is not gone forever soon or later he will find a way to come back. But with Mark here _'Who puffed his chest and looked smug' _who has been under my training and several colleges I am sure in time Voldermort will meet his match." _Dumbledore said as he joined the Potter's and their best-friends.

As anger and tears rose in Harry at being left out by his so called family, he left unnoticed by almost everyone he grabbed the floo powder and stepped in to the fireplace and flooed to Diagon alley not noticing a pair of icy blue eyes watching him. Moving towards Gringots he withdrew some galleons from his trust bank account and bought a couple of books that he found interesting. Moving towards a shop that seemed to be located right near the Knockturn alley, entering the shop he saw that it sold magical creatures. Greeting the shop keeper he started looking around the store.

As he felt himself being pulled in a certain corner he followed the pull and saw that there was nothing there but an egg. Picking it carefully he continued to look around, spotting a cage in the middle of the shop, he stopped and looked at it he saw a a black puppy or a cub he wasn't sure what it was. Still he took them to the shop keeper who gave him a strange look.

As soon as he finished purchasing his things, he flooed back home from the Leaky Cauldron. Stumbling from the fire place with his purchases he quickly left the living room and made his way to his room (the basement) without glancing back at the living room to see if anybody had seen him coming. He never noticed the same pair of icy blue eyes that had followed him from the moment he flooed back.

**Daphne's POV**

_"Daphne dear, are you ready to go to the party?" _Michelle Greengrass asked her daughter as she entered her daughters room. Not looking pleased at being forced to go to a party, she frowned at her mother as she straightened. _"Why_ _do we have to go to the Potter's party mum?" _Daphne argued as she glared at mother who was concentrating on dressing up Astoria, Daphne's younger sister. _"I've told you already Dear that Lily Potter and I were friends back at Hogwarts so its out of respect that we have to go. On top of that you may get the chance to meet Mark; the-boy-who-lived."_

Muttering darkly under her breath shestomped out of her bedroom and went to her father's study. Knocking at his door she had a muffled voice, _"Come in."_ Stepping inside the room she saw her father working. Looking up from his work Daniel Greengrass smiled as she saw her ten year old, temperamental Dark haired and blue eyed daughter step in to his study room. He could just imagine that in future his daughter was going to be a heart breaker with her icy persona.__

"I take it you are ready to go?" he asked his daughter seeing her stiff nod he stood up from his chair and left his study room with his daughter in tow. As soon as he reached the living room he saw his wife join him as she carried their seven year old daughter, Astoria Greengrass.

Kissing his wife softly on her lips he bid them goodbye as they stepped in to the fire place and flooed to Potter manor. Daniel had kindly refused to go to the party as he kindly pointed out to his wife that he was in Slytherin back when he was in Hogwarts. When his wife argued that she was a Slytherin too, he pointed out that she was friends with Lily Evans back then and not him. Reluctantly his wife had agreed to go to the party while he stayed at home in the Greengrass manor.

Daphne was bored to death since she had arrived to the damn party. She had gotten to see the-boy-who-lived and she was disgusted with what she had seen. The-boy-who-lived was as arrogant as the son of the Malfoy's but the only difference was that the-boy-who-lived was fat and had a pudgy nose and was a definite Gryffindor just like Malfoy was a Slytherin.

As her boredom had reached its limit when she saw a boy who was quite tall, tanned and lean make his way in to the living room. Her mother who had just finished talking with her friends had moved towards her daughter, following her gaze she noticed that she was staring at a green eyed boy.

Leaning towards her daughter she whispered in her ears _"That's the Potter's eldest son I think he is called Harry. He is hardly even known by people I don't know why but he is withdrawn from his family."_

Looking at her mother questioningly she just shrugged her shoulders and threw her a knowing smile before leaving her as she moved to talk to her friends. As Daphne continued to watch the green eyed boy she saw several emotions flicker on his face when his family stood without him in a photo shoots out.

Minutes passed as the boy or Harry as he was called watched his family being photographed. Seeing him leave through the fireplace she was tempted to follow him but she decided against him. Half an hour later Daphne saw him stumble through the fireplace as he returned, he was carrying something in his hand but before she could find out what it was he had disappeared as quickly as he could. Turning around she went to find her mother and her younger sister so that she could leave this place.


	3. Broken Bonds & Hogwarts

**Chapter 3**

** Broken Bonds & Hogwarts**

** 1991**

Harry looked up from his breakfast as two owls flew into the room. Lily Potter shrieked and started hugging and kissing Mark all over the face as one of the owls stood in front of him and let him take the letter.

Rose, Jimmy and Henry Potter all surrounded Mark and started cheering and yellin_g _inhappiness. James Potter entered the dining room to find all his family, well not all with the exception of that odd boy, he was the black sheep in the familyalways at odds with Mark. Well soon he will no longer be in the family, he had gotten reports from Gringots that this boy had been withdrawing large sums of money from his trust vault for what he needed the money for he did not know. Probably up to buy some dark artifacts or books, well not anymore as soon as the boy goes to Hogwarts then it would be time to get rid of him and make Mark the Potter heir. With that in mind he swept into the room and joined in the celebration.

"_Oh look at my baby boy he's finally gotten his Hogwarts letter." _Lily crooned as she hugged Mark. _"Oh yes I still remember the day I received mine."_ James said as he joined his wife. _"It was one of the happiest days In my life... ah how I wish I could go back to the days ."_

"_Well then I we had_ _better get ready to take Mark _'looking towards Harry, who was busy feeding his pet, a black animal that looked like a dog but definitely not a dog and not paying the slightest attention to them. Looking at the table she saw his Hogwarts letter, a slight relief washed over her.' _and him." _Lily saidas she nodded her head towards the outcast of the family.

_"Oh, so he did get a letter. Well then come on Mark, Rose, Jimmy and Henry lets get you guys ready for an_ _outing._" Jame_s _said as he guided his wife and the four children out of the dining room living Harry alone.

Harry looked up and sighed in relief as his so called family left the room. Standing up from his chair he stretched himself and patted his pet 'he had no idea what kind of creature he was, but he knew that it was a magical creature after it demonstrated its ability to hide In the shadows' leaving the room he called out, _"Come on Phenom lets get ready for an outing with the Potter's."_reaching his room he was greeted with a loud trill from Hedwig his white phoenix. Patting her softly he was rewarded with a few soft nips and hand clothes, mostly given after Mark got tired of them. He settled on a three quarter shirt and a long plain trouser. With that he left the room and went to the living room to wait for the Potter's.

He did not have to wait for long as soon as he entered the living room he was joined by his brothers and sister and then came Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Lily started fussing with her children while James started lecturing the children on how to behave should the reporters be there.

Mark looked smug as he cherished the thought of the reporters being there. Looking over at his not-so-twin brother he moved towards him. On reaching him, he puffed his chest and boasted,_ "Well don't you wish you had all the attention now. Well don't worry brother just stick by my side and you'll get to be in the photos too."_ moving his right hand he tried to clap Harry on the back but Harry neatly side stepped it causing Mark to stumble.

Looking at him with a cold look on his face, he replied him_ "I don't want or need your fame. As far as I am concerned you are and will never be my brother, so get this into your thick head sucker."_ with that he floored to the Leakey Cauldron leaving behind a spluttering Mark and an astonished family.

A while letter after being attacked by a horde of reporters and normal wizards and witches, Harry had to endure an of photographs, pushes, nudges and questions. By the time the Potters had gotten tired they said bye to the reporters and they started shopping. Thankfully Harry was left alone and he chose all of his things he needed, right now they were in Olliviander's and he was trying for his wand.

Mark had gotten a wand which happened be brother to Voldermort's wand. The Potters were so proud that they had to wipe tears from there eyes in happiness. Right now it was his turn and the Potters were getting impatient while Mr. Olliviander was getting giddy in excitement at the aspect of having a challenging customer. This went on until Mr. Olliviander went to the farthest corner of the shop and brought a box covered in dust, looking at Harry carefully he debated something to himself and then opened the box and brought out a white and black wand, hesitantly he gave it to Harry to try it out. _"Here you go young man, give it a wave!" _an excited Olliviander said as his eyes gleamed with anticipation.

As soon as Harry touched the wand he felt a rush and he felt as if he had reunited with an old friend, he felt complete.

** September 1****st**** 1991 **Harry stood along side his parents as he patiently waited for the house elves to show up with their trunks. As soon as the reporters showed up James started waving at the cameras while Mark puffed his chest and started throwing his wining smile at them. Lily started fussing with the children as she tried to show her mother side in front of the reporters.

As soon as the trunks were brought by the house elves Harry grabbed his trunk and made a move towards the train. Lily moved forward as she tried to hug Harry while she was mumbling _"MY two boys are finally going to Hogwarts. Come here let me give you a hug." _a soon as she made a move to hug Harry, he deftly stepped out of the way and her reach.

A shell shocked and an embarrassed Lily stared at her eldest son. As soon as she made a move towards him again, whatever happened next left her with a hole in her heart.

Harry stared at his so called mother with loath in his eyes, as soon as she made a move towards him, again, he stepped back and said, _"Don't even think of trying to hug me. you have never acted like my mother before and I don't see that you have a right towards me again. Why don't go and hug you precious little Mark, before he gets killed by Voldermort. Ooh just to let you know I do not consider you as my mother, YOU WILL NEVER BE MY MOTHER!"_

tears formed in Lily's eyes as she realized just how true it was. James seeing his wife starting to tear up he moved towards Harry and made a move to grab him and give him a piece of his mind._ "Look here boy you can not talk to your mother like that." _an irate James yelled at his son. But he was met with silence as Harry had long gone while James was ranting.

** Hogwarts  
****  
**** Great Hall**

Harry yawned as the students were being sorted. as his eyes looked at his fellow first years, he noticed a bushy haired girl, with two huge front teeth 'like a beaver' staring intently at Mark as he was surrounded by the other first years. If Harry didn't know any better, he would have said that the girl was studying Mark like he was a science project.

Names were called quickly and soon Mark was called. Strutting towards the stool where the sorting hat was, he sat himself down and the sorting hat was put on his head. As they waited for him to be sorted Mark turned green as the hat was deciding on where to put him. At last the hat had decided and yelled out "_Gryffindor!"_

A loud cheer went up from the Gryffindor table, some even started to sing 'We've got Potter'. As soon as the noise calmed down Harry was called. Silence filled the Great Hall as he made his way forward.

As soon as the sorting hat was kept on his head, he felt another presence in his mind. He calmed down as the sorting hat told him that it was no one else but him in his mind, so that he could determine what house to put him in to.

Soon he was debating with the hat on choosing between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He told the hat he wanted to be in the house where he could prove himself. The hat made its decision and yelled out loud _"Slytherin!"_

silence filled the great hall, removing the hat from his head he saw a greasy haired man, probably Snape, choking on his drink, Dumbledore looking disappointed, moving his eyes towards Lily Potter he saw that she looked pale.

Ignoring everyone he made his way to the Slytherin table and sat himself farthest from everybody else and waited for the teachers to regroup and continue with sorting. Looking at his housemates he sighed inwardly and said, "_let the journey begin." _with a small smirk on his face.


	4. Rejection & Obliviation

**AN****: **_**Sorry for the late Update, anyway here is the fourth chapter. Hope you like it. Please read & review. I will now be focusing my attention on updating 'The Struggle for Survival' after updating that story I'll then be focusing on 'Behind The Mask'. Thank you All…**_

**Chapter Four**

**Rejection & Obliviation**

_After the Sorting_

James paced around the headmasters office like a caged animal while muttering and grumbling under his breath. Lily who was sitting on a nearby chair looked pale on her part while Sirius on her right side wore a dark look on his face.

Dumbledore on his part just looked at the three former students of his in front of him. He looked so serene that it looked like there was nothing wrong in the world. The tension was palpableas James stopped pacing and looked at Dumbledore who on his part wore a calm and comforting look on his face.

Not able to hold back what was on his mind any longer, James bust out ranting. "SLYTHERIN? MY OWN SON IS A BLOODY SNAKE! THIS IS AN IGNOMINY FOR THE HOUSE OF POTTER. HE SHOULD BE DISOWNED IMMEDIATELY…HE…HE…"

"James! JAMES! I can not allow you to continue shouting in my office like that if you can't control yourself. We all know he is your son but I am sure the sorting hat put him there for a reason but since you are the father of the child perhaps we could ask the sorting hat what other houses your son would fit in apart from the Slytherin house." Dumbledore said as his eyes twinkled slightly.

They all turned to look at the sorting hat that was perched on the nearby shelf. Summoning the sorting hat Dumbledore placed in front of him and waited for the sorting hat to speak.

"I knew this would happen Albus you old codger, we both know that resorting a student has never happened but for the sake of the child's safety I'd say that he'd do well in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin house. I have never seen a boy with such a brilliant mind and with a thirst of knowledge and desire to prove himself like hmm…hmm…Well what are you all staring at? Where is the damn boy so that he can be resorted? I haven't got all time in the world I need to start composing a new song for next year you fools!"

Waving his wand lazily a phoenix patronous left his office with two messages one for Professor Snape to bring young Potter to the headmaster's office while the second message went to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall requesting her presence in his office.

A minute later Professor McGonagall was making her way to the headmaster's office when she encountered a sullen looking Snape with an emotionless Potter, twin to the-boy-who-lived on his tow. "Severus, what are you doing out at this hour with… him?" Minerva asked her colleague as she glared at the Slytherin Potter with disgust barely hidden on her face.

"Albus has requested for my presence in his office together with Potter's child." was the curt reply from Snape as he continued to walk briskly with his robe billowing behind him.

The two colleagues together with the Potter outcast walked silently until they reached the Gargoyle leading to the Headmasters office. "Cockroach Clusters." Minerva said clearly and the statue moved aside revealing a set of circular stairs leading to the headmaster's office.

Harry watched the Gargoyle step aside and couldn't help but admire at the piece of magic just performed in front of him. Putting on his emotionless mask he followed the two teachers ahead of him. Harry already knew this would have happened but he didn't bet on big called to the office so soon. He was ready to bet anything that his so-called parents were there on the office together with the ancient fool.

Dumbledore adjusted his glasses slightly and peered at the door, he couldn't help but smirk inwardly at the fact that he always managed to shock the people that came to see him by calling them by their names once they reached his office door. What they didn't know was that Dumbledore had his glasses charmed to enable him to activate the glasses so that he could see through opaque objects, invisibility cloaks and other people's aura.

"Come in Minerva, Severus and young Mr. Potter. " Dumbledore called out as he smiled benignly at his newest visitors. "Let me keep…" Dumbledore begun but he was quickly interrupted by James.

"BOY! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE POTTER FAMILY! YOU SHOULD BE DISOWNED IMMEDIATELY BUT FIRST YOU ARE TO BE PUNISHED… _LAC…_" James never finishedhis rant as Fawkes had flown in front of Harry and started throwing fire blows at James while protecting Harry.

Albus who was slightly shocked by James behavior was even more shocked when Fawkes, his Phoenix protected the Slytherin Potter and started throwing fireballs at the elder Potter. Musing quickly he wondered why he never knew that Fawkes could throw fire balls but he was sure that Fawkes was protecting the Slytherin Potter because he was just a child and nothing else.

A loud screech broke Albus from his musings as he looked up to find James cloak on fire while Fawkes was pecking him on the head. Seeing that James was occupied Fawkes perched himself on Harry's shoulder with a smug look on his face.

Snape smirked at James his arch-rival before sneering at everyone else in the room. "I didn't know you were the kind of a father that abused their children. _Ignoring Lily, Snape took great pleasure in seeing his childhood nemesis pale considerably, before turning to the Headmaster and addressed him._ May I ask why you have called us for? I haven't got all night you know."

"Ah, Severus straight to the point as usual I see. Now the reason you are here is tobe informed that young Mr. Potter will be resorted due to some unaccountable circumstances." Albus stated as he peered at his colleagues and the Slytherin Potter for their reaction. James and Lily on the other hand looked particularly smug while McGonagall looked pleased at the announcement.

Snape looked disgusted at the announcement, curling his lips in to a fearsome sneer he snarled at the rest of the staff. "So the Potters have managed to have things by their way once again! After all we can't have the twin of the-boy-who-lived to be in the house of the Snakes, can't we? What would the people think of that? Excuse me I have better things to do than stay in the same room with a bunch of egotistical idiots." Grabbing the door knob Snape looked back at Lily and said. "You are no longer the Lily Evans that used to stand for what she believed was right, it seems Fame has entered in to you head." With that Snape swept away from the room living behind a tired Dumbledore, befuddled Potters and a smirking Harry.

Dumbledore rubbed his nose tiredly and summoned the Sorting hat from a nearby shelf. A quick bang in the air by Dumbledore ensured everyone's attention was solely on him. Clearing his throat he motioned for Harry to sit on a chair so that he could be sorted.

Taking a seat on a chair right in front of Dumbledore, McGonagall took the Sorting hat and placed it on his head. He felt another presence in his mind which turned out to be the Sorting hat. "You know this is the first time ever in the history of Hogwarts that a person has been resorted and on their first night too? Well let's see what you have here. Hmm… such a brilliant mind, I see you have a thirst for knowledge which would suite you well in Ravenclaw. Ah, brave but not brash. Hmm… you have ambitions and plenty of cunning. I will stand by my earlier decision by saying that you would have been great in the House of Serpents but due to some unfortunate circumstances I will have to place you in a different house this time. Oh, it would be much better for you if you lay low and avoid all kind of attention, as it seems you are already under scrutiny by Albus. Do try and come to visit me sometimes am sure Fawkes would love it too. It gets pretty boring sitting here on a dusty shelf for a whole year doing nothing else but composing next year's song and watching the old fool eat his lemon drops which are full of Fawkes crap." The Sorting hat rumbled as he perused through Harry's memories.

Surprised by the Sorting Hat's speech, Harry composed himself quickly and answered the Sorting hat. "Of course I will try to visit you as often as I can. I hope all this will remain between us…"

The Sorting hat snorted before answering back, "You don't have to worry about that Mr. Potter, it seems like Albus is getting anxious at the prospect of you taking to long to be sorted. Well we had better get over with this… _RAVENCLAW! _Remember do try and keep a low profile… Harry."

Mr. and Mrs. Potter sighed in reliefas the outcast Potter was sorted in Ravenclaw house. "Well that's much better than being in the house of the Snakes…" James grumbled while Lily scrutinized Harry and Sirius clapped his hands together.

Dumbledore smiled benignly and clapped his hands together; well it seems Filius has to be informed. A patronous left the office and moments lateran out of breath Filius rushed in as Harry stood up from his seat and handing the Sorting hat to Professor McGonagall.

"Ah Filius, good to have you join us. I trust you got my message?" Albus asked amicably while popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

"Yes Albus, is there something wrong?" Filius asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ahh, Nothing is wrong my friend. We just wanted you to come and meet and escort your new Ravenclaw Student." Albus said as his eyes twinkled merrily.

Locking eyes with his new student Flitwick's eyes widened, "Albus… hasn't…" not even finishing Dumbledore waved away the rest of the sentence by assuring him that all would be explained later.

As soon as the Ravenclaw House Teacher and his Student had left, the rest of the occupants turned back to The Headmaster. "Albus is there a way to make all the Students forget that our Son has been sorted in the Slimy house." James asked as he ran a hand thru his hair.

"Don't ferret about it my boy, it will be taken care of tomorrow I suggest that we all take a break as we have a long day tomorrow." Dumbledore answered as he leaned back in to his chair.

Flitwick lead Harry to the Ravenclaw dorm section and gave the password aloud for Harry to remember it, Harry was slightly relieved that no one seemed to notice him or the Professor as they walked passed the common room. "Professor… Why is it that nobody has noticed us coming in the common room?" Harry asked the diminutive professor beside him.

"Nothing to worry about Mr. Potter, I just applied a simple Notice-Me-Not charm on both of us before entering the common room. I figured you wouldn't want to much attention on yourself right now" Filius replied cheerfully.

"Cool." Harry said as his eyes roamed around the room taking every single detail. It seemed the Ravenclaw house had its own library and Harry couldn't wait to peruse through it.

Walking silently they soon reached a door that was secluded from the rest. Opening the door they steeped in and Harry saw a four poster bed with his trunk besides it. "This Mr. Potter will be your bedroom due to your unfortunate circumstances all first years bedrooms for the boys are full thus we can't fit you with the rest of your classmates. Instead this will be your bedroom; I think you are extremely lucky to get a room all by yourself. Put it to good use Mr. Potter, I hope you enjoy your stay with Ravenclaw house." With that Professor Flitwick was gone leaving Harry all alone in his new dorm and room.

Pondering at what happened today, Harry came up with a conclusion that The Potter's together with Dumbledore would likely do something to make the rest of the students forget about his Sorting. Humming to himself Harry was sure that tomorrow's breakfast would rigged with may be certain potions to Obliviate the students, making a mental note to himself he decided not to touch tomorrow's breakfast or even lunch. With that Harry unpacked his things before settling himself on his bed with a book.

It wasn't until the next morning when the students had eaten their breakfast did they forget that a certain Potter child had been sorted in to the Slytherin house. Destiny had managed to prevent a certain raven haired and icy blue eyes girl from waking up early and as such she had missed her breakfast but still retained the fact that she knew that Harry Potter had been sorted in to the Slytherin House. As such the girl would approach Harry demanding what he was doing in the Claw house and what the hell was going on.

Harry strolled from his dorm room in search of the Library, he had managed to avoid eating the breakfast and have any contact with anybody until they were done eating. With his mind pre-occupied he never noticed the person that was ahead of him until he bumped into her. "Oomph… Sorry it's my fault," Harry said as he dusted himself. _Looking down at the person he bumped into, Harry felt his breath hitch for moment as he took in the beautiful girl on the floor that had the most Oceanic eyes he had ever seen_. Helping the girl up, he noticed the Slytherin badge on her cloak. He was interrupted from his musings when the girl spoke.

"Potter, I have been looking for you everywhere. Why weren't you in the dorm last night?' Daphne asked as she absorbed everything about him by looking at his facial features intently. Noticing the Ravenclaw badge on his cloak she asked the first thing that came in to her mind. "And pray tell me why you are wearing a Ravenclaw's uniform?"


End file.
